


unexpected, what you did to my heart

by EllaYuki



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Cassandra POV, Christmas Fluff, Episode: s04e03 And the Christmas Thief, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: the day after the whole debacle with his mother and santa’s sleigh, cassandra receives a present from ezekiel.





	unexpected, what you did to my heart

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of capital letters is INTENTIONAL. All fics written by me in 2017 are like that, so if that puts you off, I'm sorry and you are more than welcome to back out now. 
> 
> (AKA: Please STOP MENTIONING IT, it will NOT change. Thank you.)

‘just so you know, you put the fear of the devil himself into my sisters. and my mum likes you, even if she does think you’re a bit weird.’

cassandra smiles, amused, maybe a little bit touched, too, and shakes her head a bit at ezekiel’s fondly exasperated look. ‘well, the feeling is mutual,’ she says, ‘your mother is interesting, that’s for sure.’ _i can see where you take after her_ , she also thinks but keeps to herself. ‘as for your sisters,’ she adds with a tiny smirk, ‘well, i don’t think they’ll give you a hard time anymore, now that you’re friends with a ghost.’

ezekiel snorts at that, and rolls his eyes. then he goes back to rummaging through the backpack he’d brought in with him that morning.

after a few more moments of searching, he lets out an excited ‘aha!’ before pulling out a small box. from where she’s been browsing through a book on ancient shielding spells at one of the desks in the annex, cassandra inspects the box from the corner of her eye, trying not to look too curious. it’s small, enough to fit comfortably in ezekiel’s palm, wrapping paper red and gold.

she turns back to her book when ezekiel turns towards her.

she’d have thought that things would be a bit weird between them after he’d kissed her the day before, but somehow, it’s not. nothing has really changed, and cassandra isn’t sure what to think, how to feel. she supposes it’s good, that things haven’t turned awkward after the adrenaline and excitement have settled post-mission.

(she doesn’t think she could ever handle ezekiel treating her differently. he’s never once treated her like she might have a meltdown or like she might stab them in the back. he’s the only one whose gaze has been constant and straightforward, from the day they met.)

‘hey, cass,’ ezekiel calls out to her, and she looks up.

‘hmm?’ she asks, pretending like she hadn’t been spying just seconds ago.

‘here.’

he holds out the box, the light glinting off of the gold swirls of the design. cassandra places a bookmark in the book, sets it down, and accepts the gift.

‘i didn’t get to give you my gift yesterday, what with everything that happened, so here,’ he shrugs. there’s something like nervous anticipation in his eyes, although she can read none of it in his body language, and she decides that, whatever this is, ezekiel has put a lot of thought into it.

gingerly, she unties the emerald green bow, pulls the wrapping paper apart, and lifts the lid. inside, sitting on a velvety little pillow, is a broach.

it’s diamond-shaped, a quarter the size of her palm, and silver (or is that platinum?). there are swirls on the edges, like sunrays, and in the middle, the most beautiful piece of amber she’s ever seen. the whole thing looks unassuming, but she knows better.

‘it’s beautiful,’ she breathes, a smile growing on her face. she looks up at ezekiel. ‘thank you, ezekiel!’

‘i’ve heard it’s good for magic; for protection, shielding, stuff like that.’ he shrugs, scratches at a cheek, and then, crossing his arms across his chest, nods towards the spell book cassandra had been leafing through.

and really, _it’s the sweetest thing,_ cassandra thinks, smiling and taking off the pin she’d put on in the morning. _he can be so thoughtful sometimes. but then again, you’ve known that for a long time._

she takes the brooch out of the box and hands it to him. ‘help me with it?’ she says when he raises his eyebrows at her. ‘i don’t have a mirror at hand,’ she explains, because for some reason, the big one in the corner is pitch black and doesn’t reflect anything right now. ‘and i don’t feel like pricking myself so early in the morning.’

he nods, and takes it from her, stepping closer. he’s careful, pulling the corners of her collar together and pinning it just right. then, from under a pile of books, he pulls out an old mirror. cassandra raises an eyebrow at him. ‘you could have said.’

he scrunches his nose at her, an adorable habit she’s noticed he has. ‘i could have.’ he says, mischief in his voice, and something else in his eyes. cassandra looks at her reflection, the brooch shining beautifully against her throat.

‘really, ezekiel, it’s beautiful. thank you,’ she says and raises on her tip toes to place a kiss on his cheek. (there is a split second when she almost makes a detour, just to see the look on his face. but she doesn’t, in the end.)

‘i’m glad you like it, cass,’ he says, and goes back to his backpack.

for a moment longer, cassandra admires the brooch, before setting the mirror down and picking the book back up.

‘hey,’ she calls out to ezekiel, after an idea pops into her head. he looks up at her, questioning. she waves the book in the air. ‘wanna help me with a spell?’

he smiles (his nose scrunches again), and nods.


End file.
